cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty of Freedom
|totalstrength = 154,736 |avgstrength = 12,895 |totalnukes = 32 |aidslots = 56 |score = .90 }} ' (') is a alliance on the team history sphere. It was founded . History We are a new alliance so we dont have much history other than our founding which was 11/1/13. Pre-amble We the People of the Liberty of Freedom Alliance do ordain this charter in order to protect, defend, and regulate its nation members. In the Liberty of Freedom Alliance we do believe every nation should have the ability to learn and prosper as well as any other nation in the alliance. We believe in the right of Freedom with in our alliance to voice opinion, petition, and press for answers. Government Official Election Process: Every elected official will be elected by the nation members of the alliance. Terms will last four months, elected officials may hold as many terms as they would like, however they may only hold one government alliance position at a time. Elections will take place a week before the term of that official expires. In the case there are no candidates the position will revert back to the last official. In the case an official wish to resign or is impeached the President of the Alliance will govern the position not filled until an official is elected. In the case an official is not elected the President will appoint a nation member he feels is fit for the position. The nation member being asked to accepted must accept as it is that nation member's civic duty to help his or her alliance. If the nation member does not accept they may be asked to leave the alliance. Sign Up for Government official: To sign up for a government official position access the sign up forum and fill out the application. After this process you must wait for any government official to approve your application. Requirements 3 months old and 6,000 strength or above. Impeachment of an Official: To start an impeachment vote the President or a cabinet member must request an impeachment vote to take place on the grounds of legitimate reasons. The vote will be open to nation members, last five days, and requires 2/3 vote to impeach the official. Government Bodies: Positions in our alliance government are listed in power greatest to least. President: This shall be a permanent position held by the alliance creator. The President has the power to govern any matter with in the alliance as he sees fit, including but not limited to amending this charter and appointing all officials. Vice President: This position shall be an elected position of six month terms, there is no limit to the amount of terms they may hold. The presiding vice president shall also hold the duties of the permanent cabinet member. The Cabinet: The position of the cabinet member is made up of three people. Two cabinet members shall be elected and one will be permanent. Together the three shall have equal power of the President. Having equal power Cabinet Members may over rule the President's decisions or governing with a 100% vote. Justice (Judge): Appointed Official In charge of all trials. Appointed for life, until death or resigning. Secretary of Defense: Appointed Official In charge of gathering militia and managing military to defend the common wealth of our nation members. Secretary of Treasury: Elected Official In charge of gathering aid for all nation members in need. Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Elected Official In charge of any issue outside of the alliance but still concerning the alliance. Such as diplomatic requests or negotiating the end of all wars that our nation members are involved in. Secretary of Domestic Affairs: Appointed Official In charge of any internal problems between nations or among a nation. Such as punishing irresponsible behavior or ghosting. Court System: In the case of a trial the cabinet will serve as a jury and the justice will serve as the judge. This court system shall not be used on impeachment. This courts purpose shall be to interpret laws and to judge nation members actions. Presidential Pardons: The president shall reserve the power to pardon anyone of their crimes or actions. However the court system may challenge this action. Quorums:(A quorum is the minimum number of members required to be present to constitute an official meeting of members.) Court Quorum: All members Cabinet Hearings: All members Government Hearings: The majority plus one, excluding justices. Martial Law: This law may only be enacted by the President, but may be overruled by the cabinet. This law is the power to suspend all rights and powers of nation members in an emergency. Policy on War: We do recognize that war is a part of the game and what makes it fun. Nations in the Liberty of Freedom Alliance declaring war will be punished by the Secretary of Domestic Affairs unless the war is clear with our alliance and KoRT. Policy on Tech Raiders: Defensively we will not allow tech raiders to hurt our nation members common wealth and get away with it. Offensively we will not allow tech raiding to take place. Amending/Ratifying the Charter: Any nation member may suggest amendments to the Charter. But to reach a vote the President or a Cabinet member will have to approve it first. Voting will take place for three days. In order for the amendment to take power there will first have to be a 2/3 yes vote. Amendments: I. Every nation member shall have the freedom of speech, press, and petition. II. Every nation member shall reserve the right to declare war at any time. III. No nation member shall require another nation member to assist them in war. IV. No nation member shall be kicked from the alliance with out reasonable cause or vote. V. Every nation member shall enjoy the right to remain silent if incriminated. VI. In the case a nation member is incriminated they shall enjoy the right to publicize their convictions among the alliance. VII. All nation members shall have the right of a speedy trial by cabinet in court. VIII. No unnecessary punishment shall take place. IX. All nation members shall have unenumerated rights. X. This document shall be regarded as the Great Constitution of Freedom